vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meredith Sulez
Meredith Sulez ("Suarez" in The Hunters: Phantom) is a main female character in The Vampire Diaries novel series. She is an 18 year old human girl living in the small and supernatural town of Fell's Church, Virginia. Meredith was born June 6, 1974 in Fells Church, Virginia. She falls in love with Alaric K. Saltzman, the school's history teacher, and has a long distance relationship with him as he studies abroad in Russia. She is best friends with Elena Gilbert and Bonnie McCullough, and former friend of Caroline Forbes. She is very good and close friends with Matt Honeycutt and Stefan Salvatore. Meredith is the only person, especially the only female within the series, that is not in any way affected or influenced by Damon Salvatore's charm and she is the one person whom Damon actually fears and finds scary. Meredith is Elena's closest friend, alongside Bonnie. In Dark Reunion, Meredith tells Stefan that Damon is dangerous, and that he never should have brought his brother back to Fell's Church. Damon admits to finding Meredith to be "a very scary person" and seems to be incapable of making rude remarks towards her when being face to face but only when they're facing away from one another. When he does so, Meredith makes a comment and Damon does not respond. Except for her grandfather, Meredith's family is rarely discussed in the books. She had one twin brother (Christian) who Klaus kidnapped. Both her parents and at least one grandmother and grandfather are alive. Meredith's mother used to be friends with Caroline's mother a long time before the start of the series. Meredith's grandfather currently resides in a mental institution in West Virginia. After the attack, Meredith's grandfather became a source of deep shame for the family. In Dark Reunion, Bonnie says that Meredith's parents "considered her grandfather's condition such a blot that they never allowed him to be mentioned to outsiders". Meredith comes from a long line of vampire hunters. She, herself is one in fact, both of the Salvatore brothers are aware of this, but Meredith has never made any kind of attempt to hurt either of them. This character was a member of the Sulez Family. Physical Appearance Meredith is Latina in ethnic background and is described to be tall, with an olive complexion, dark eyes, heavy black lashes, and loose black hair. According to Elena, she never wears make-up because she doesn't need any. She is described as very elegant and beautiful. One of Meredith's "distinguishing features" is that she has a "very elegant eyebrow". Meredith is described as being tall (5'8" - 5'9"); she is significantly taller than Bonnie (who is described as very petite and small in stature) and taller than Elena (who is described to be of average height). Meredith has a Latin or Mediterranean appearance—she has a beautiful olive skin tone and complexion, which is described to be smooth and flawless like honey. Meredith has deep set, dark eyes (Elena thought that they were brown until she realized that they were actually gray in color), with heavy, thick, long black lashes. Meredith's hair is described to be medium long in length, jet black in colouring and her hair is described as being 'loose' (implying that she wears her hair down for the vast majority of the time). Elena has said that she has a natural and'' raw beauty. Meredith is tall and willowy but possesses an elegant air around her. She may not be the blonde haired, blue eyed girl with an angelic appearance (Elena), the auburn haired, green eyed Queen of Robert E. Lee High School (Caroline) or the pretty, petite resident redheaded Druid descendant (Bonnie), but Meredith is one of the most sought after girls in all of Fell's Church. She possesses a more natural, subtle look about her, unlike the more exotic and "trendy" Caroline Forbes, with her tan from a bottle. She is described as very elegant, graceful and beautiful. One of Meredith's distinguishing physical features is that she has an "elegant eyebrow". Stefan has described her as "the tall, dark-haired beauty." A quote in The Awakening describes her physical appearance: "She had missed Meredith more than anyone, Elena thought, looking at the tall girl. Meredith never wore any make-up; but then, with perfect olive skin and heavy black lashes, she didn't need any. Right now, she had one elegant brow raised as she studied Elena." Personality Calm and collected: Meredith seems to be one of the most sensible and grounded characters in the books, amongst Elena's friends and often comes across as "the voice of reason". She has a very wry personality, often making keen observations or (somewhat humorous) comments in a dry tone. She is normally very cool and unflappable, calm under pressure, and extremely competent. She does things with minimal fuss, displaying grace, skill, and dignity. She is extremely cynical when it comes to vampires and the reason is suspected amongst fans to be because of the attack by Klaus on both her and her grandfather. One could say that Meredith is the quiet one within the trio of girls. Meredith is a Gemini and her birthday is 6 June, however, she has said that she always celebrates her birthday a week earlier on 30 May. Meredith is the silent observer of the group and she is highly analytical and intelligent. She is the one who sits back and listens to what is going on and remains cool and calm in any situation. She even remained calm and composed when she spoke at Elena's funeral. Meredith is also known for being rather dry and witty in her conversations with others. She is sarcastic when she has to be in situations where the mood calls for it. Meredith is very loyal to her friends (especially towards Elena and Bonnie) and family while still being independent. She might not be the most interesting character like those with flaws from a B movie, but she is important to the story. She is the normal, average day girl of today. She doesn't try to be someone else she remains true to herself in all ways. She is who a lot of young girls and women strive to be, even if they might try and deny that. She has a very wry personality, often making keen observations or (somewhat humorous) comments in a dry tone. She is normally very cool and unflappable, calm under pressure, and competent. She does things with minimal fuss, displaying grace, skill, and dignity. She is intrigued by Stefan Salvatore at first and finds him rather interesting. She believes there is more to him than meets the eye during the time when she helps Elena to get him. When she first sees Stefan Salvatore alongside Elena (who has an immediate, intense and indescribable attraction to him), Bonnie and Caroline, she, like all of the other girls within the group and within the entire school, is attracted to Stefan and nicknames him the 'Masked Man'. Meredith later on falls in love with Alaric Saltzman, the young, good-looking, new high school History teacher, who is also a vampire hunter, and she has a long distance relationship with him as he studies in Russia. After Mr. Tanner was killed, Alaric Saltzman came to Fell's Church to teach their European history class. We don't see much interaction with Alaric and Meredith in school, but at Alaric's party when Elena is in Alaric's attic with Damon, Stefan and Bonnie, we start to see more of Alaric and Meredith. It started with Meredith being able to see through Alaric's cover as a history teacher and seeing him for who he was, a psychologist who specialized in psychic powers. She brought him into the attic to help Elena save the town from the Other Power. It is then after the party that they go to the high school to save everyone at the Winter Dance from the Other Power. They are in the history classroom, which is now Alaric's classroom and are planning and patrolling the school throughout the night. Alaric is sitting at his desk and Meredith is sitting on the desk beside him and there is a sense that there is something going on between them. Prior to meeting Alaric, Meredith had two other previous love interests or "boyfriends, Ed Goff and Michael Martin. Ed was Meredith's date to the Homecoming dance. We didn't really learn much about him as we only knew him at the dance. He seemed helpful in trying to find Elena, by staying at the dance with Bonnie's date, Raymond Hernandez, just in case Elena came back. Meredith's other "love interest", Michael Martin, was only mentioned in the beginning of The Awakening when Elena wanted to pursue Stefan as her new conquest. Meredith makes mention of him when Bonnie makes the comment about how good looking Stefan is and that maybe she would try and go out with him. Meredith reminds her of Michael Martin when they are making the promise to leave Stefan to Elena, from which I assume that Michael Martin was either Elena or Meredith's next conquest in the past and Bonnie ended up stealing him away. She is also the only human female in the entire novel series that seems to be completely unfazed by Damon Salvatore and the only person that Damon admits to being afraid of and finding extremely terrifying and scary. Meredith is very strong and ready for action even though her boyfriend Alaric Saltzman is off in another country studying and observing vampire attacks. She often does all the action for Bonnie and often says tells her that she doesn't trust Damon whatsoever, although Bonnie has always been undeniably drawn to and attracted to him. In "Dark Reunion", Meredith tells Stefan that Damon is dangerous, and that he never should have brought his brother back to Fell's Church. Damon admits to finding Meredith to be "a very scary person" and seems to be incapable of making rude remarks towards her when being face-to-face but only when they're facing away from one another. When he does so, Meredith makes a comment and Damon does not respond. Except for her grandfather, Meredith's family is rarely discussed in the books. She has a twin brother, who she does not know about until Stefan sees him in the her mind/soul when taking her blood in "Midnight". Both her parents and at least one grandmother are alive. Meredith's mother used to be friends with Caroline's mother a long time before the start of the series. Meredith's grandfather currently resides in a mental institution in West Virginia. After the attack, Meredith's grandfather became a source of deep shame for the family. In Dark Reunion, Bonnie says that Meredith's parents "considered her grandfather's condition such a blot that they never allowed him to be mentioned to outsiders." Overall, Meredith is always there with a helping hand for anyone who needs help. Meredith has a close relationship and friendship with both Elena and Bonnie, however, Meredith seems to share a much closer, more protective and tender bond with Bonnie. Meredith tends to be the one who always gives Elena a dose of reality and brings her back down whenever Elena becomes overly selfish and dramatic. Early Life Meredith was born and raised in Fells Church, Virginia and grew up in the small town along with her childhood friends Elena Gilbert, Bonnie McCullough, Caroline Forbes and Matt Honeycutt. Elena, along with Bonnie, is Meredith's best friends. They've been friends since they were in elementary school. Elena has always been the Queen of the school; she's been the most popular girl in school for what seems her entire life. Meredith is the only one who believed that Elena was still alive when speaking at Elena's funeral about having fun at debate club meetings at Elena's house on Thursdays when they actually used to be held on Wednesdays in Meredith's room. And how they were a hated thing for Meredith and Elena, enough so that they ended up quitting debate. Bonnie is another best friend next to Elena. Bonnie is a part of Elena's 'royal court' so to speak, she and Meredith are closest to Elena though, they've been with her since elementary school. Bonnie is the cute little redhead who is descended from the Druids and according to her grandmother has psychic abilities. Caroline Forbes was a former friend of Meredith's as well as a former friend of Elena's and Bonnie's. Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Meredith were best friends until their senior year of high school when Caroline broke the friendship and tried to overthrow Elena make herself the Queen of Robert E. Lee High School. When they were still friends Meredith gave Caroline a stuffed poodle plush for her 10th birthday, which Caroline still had in her room as Meredith, Elena and Bonnie found out when they raided Caroline's house looking for Elena's diary. Another good and early friend, along with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline, is Matt Honeycutt. Matt is the boy next door, he was Elena's first love and last boyfriend before Stefan Salvatore. He is a good friend to the girls and a best friend to Stefan. Matt is always looking out for Elena, Bonnie and Meredith just like they are looking out for each other. Matt and Meredith are just friends, who also care about Elena's well-being. Later on in the series, Meredith develops a close, strong friendship with Stefan Salvatore. Name * '''Meredith' is a masculine and feminine first name of Welsh origin, meaning "Great Lord" and "protector of the sea". Until the 20th century, the name Meredith was associated as a masculine name, as the meaning is 'lord'. Meredith has many derivatives which have become personal and surnames as well. The Awakening Meredith is one of Elena's friends to greet her when she came back from France. She and Bonnie McCullough are Elena's best friends along with Caroline Forbes who became Elena rival. Meredith was attracted to Stefan Salvatore, but agreed to help Elena get him. They made a blood oath in the cemetery where Elena's parents were buried but was spooked by some unknown force and fled with her friends. She, Elena and Bonnie went to the dance together, but her enjoyment was cut short when Elena left with Tyler Smallwood and his friends. She, Bonnie and Matt went to find her but stumbled across Vickie Bennett and took her to the hospital. She was there when Elena arrived with her rescuer, Stefan. Meredith and Bonnie went to Elena's house the next day and forgave Elena for how she behaved the previous night. They went to visit Vickie, but the poor girl went into hysterics and her mother told them to leave. Elena decided to go to the boarding house to see Stefan and left Meredith and Bonnie outside with Mrs. Flowers. The Struggle Elena, Meredith and Bonnie find out that Elena's journal was stolen by Caroline and along with Tyler want to blame Stefan for the deaths of several people in the past few days (since his arrival). Elena, Meredith and Bonnie decide to retrieve the journal before Founder's Day. They cannot find it at Caroline's house, but instead Elena meets Damon. Founder's Day arrives and Bonnie along with Meredith are escorting Stefan for protection. Caroline did not find Elena's journal in time to say her speech to the whole school. Elena and the others are surprised and feel safe for the moment. But Damon, Aunt Judith, Robert and Elena discuss her relationship with Stefan. Damon sees Katherine's ring on Elena and is enraged that Stefan gave it to her. Elena leaves angry and frustrated, she asks for Matt's car so she can drive to Stefan's place. But an unknown Power sweeps over the town and attacks Elena. This 'Power' causes Elena to lose control of the vehicle, resulting in an accident with the car crashing into the river. Meanwhile, Meredith, Bonnie and Stefan confront Caroline. Tyler and all of his friends think that Stefan took Elena's journal, but Bonnie has a vision that Elena is in serious trouble. Stefan, Bonnie and Meredith are immediately directed to the bridge where Elena had the accident. Stefan brings Elena out of the water but discovers that he was too late in saving her life. Stefan is devastated by this, he tells both Meredith and Bonnie to leave right away, because something very dangerous is coming. The Fury Meredith along with Bonnie, attends the funeral of Elena. During the Meredith's speech, Elena thinks she knows her alive but it happens the attack of dogs and Elena, Stefan and Damon sense the Other Powers and decide to work together to keep safe to Fell`s Church. Elena decides to talk Meredith and goes home to reveal the truth. Meredith takes to calm the situation in comparison with Bonnie. After learning the truth about Elena, Stefan and Damon, Elena asks for help to find out who is the Other Power and Meredith suspect of Mrs. Flowers. Stefan tells Elena when he tries to follow Alaric, found Meredith but he tells Elena that Meredith has a lot to explain (Stefan read her mind). During the reunion of Elena, Stefan and Damon with Meredith and Bonnie, Elena realizes that the Damon`s charm has no effect on Meredith. During Alaric `s Party, Meredith presents Alaric to Elena, Damon and Bonnie in the attic, at first wary them of Alaric, but after a short conversation, where Meredith met he said that Alaric the hospital where the inter tidal her grandfather, Alaric not remember at all but remember a girl and so Meredith says it is not dangerous. Alaric knows that Caroline has a trap for Stefan and Alaric with the others go to help to save Stefan. During the dance of the Snow, Meredith remains with Alaric. In the classroom where everyone has a conversation on the Other Power, Alaric suggests they need a premonition and Bonnie is opposed to that. Meredith says it's like a different person and Alaric interest. After the session, Bonnie takes them to the graves of Thomas and Honoria Fell. Honoria Fell reveal that the Other Power has taken control of forest animals and turn to the lights, Meredith says it's the dance of the Snow. Then appears a white tiger, Meredith and others retire, leaving Elena, Stefan and Damon in the crypt. When Meredith, Alaric, Bonnie and Matt decide to go to help people dance, Meredith is responsible for protecting the family of Elena. Dark Reunion Caroline organized a surprise party for Meredith on June 6, Bonnie is responsible for carrying Meredith to Caroline's House, in the party are: Caroline, Sue and Vickie (by request of Bonnie). During the party, Meredith reveals the truth about her birthday to Bonnie. She says that her real birthday is on June 6 and not May 30, because as a child, her grandfather was attacked and he wanted to kill her grandmother and her. During the sleepover, it is revealed that Meredith is Alaric's girlfriend and that he is in Russia. Meredith relies on Bonnie when she says she has dreamed with Elena and she is part of the spiritual session organized. Unfortunately, the birthday party for Meredith becomes a tragedy, Sue is murdered and Vicky returns to be insane. After what happened in the Caroline `s House, Meredith, Bonnie and Matt face Tyler at school in front of a group of people about what happened to Sue. When Bonnie tells Meredith and Matt that Elena is saying something, Meredith says that may not say it but show it, this helps them get the ingredients to call Stefan and Damon, but Meredith shows her dislike to see Damon again. Stefan manages to find more clues about who was responsible for the death of Sue and the purpose. Stefan creates a plan, Meredith is offered as bait. On the day of graduation, Meredith and Bonnie have a discussion about whether to go to the cemetery to see Elena and Meredith decides to go alone, but Bonnie says it's dangerous. In the cemetery, Meredith meets Tyler who invited her to see a special tomb but she refuses and when he reveals he knows about vampires and that is not one of them but it is something else. Tyler attacks "Meredith but Stefan, Bonnie and Matt come to help and to question Tyler. Unfortunately, Tyler told that Vicky will be attacked that night and quickly they all go to see the girl only to come and see a grotesque scene. Bonnie and Stefan contact Elena to learn more about this evil power and they can figure out when that caused all the tragedies since I became Katherine, is an Old One, Klaus. Bonnie can identify the victim of Klaus, who happens to be the grandfather of Meredith and calls to tell her. Meredith, Stefan, Bonnie and Matt are directed to the psychiatric center where is the old man, but only manage to say "Vampire" and "white wood ash". During the fight against Klaus, Meredith, Bonnie and Matt face Tyler and help Caroline, while Stefan fight against against Klaus. In the process, Meredith shows her true self, Bonnie describes her as a warrior. Meredith is hurt in the leg but Bonnie manages to leave unconscious at Tyler with a blow from a wooden pole. Caroline is responsible for taking care of Meredith and Matt, while Bonnie with Damon help Stefan. In the end, Elena along with the other spirits, Klaus carried to a place where he cannot cause damage and Elena returns to life and helping everyone. The Return: Nightfall The Return: Shadow Souls Meredith goes along on the journey with Elena, Matt, Bonnie and Damon to save Stefan from the Dark Dimension. Before this, though, she and Bonnie go on a couple separate little missions, all while collecting information on kitsune. They have occasional run-ins with Matt along the way. She, Elena and Bonnie are all Damon's 'slaves' in the Dark Dimension, and are therefore tied together with a rope and forced to act as though they were under Damon's rule. At one point, Meredith reaches out to Elena with relationship trouble. She is worried that Alaric may be cheating on her with another woman who is his business partner. Elena consoles her, telling her that he won't. Meredith and Alaric are believed to have an 'engagement', though throughout the series it is mostly referred to as 'not official'. The Return: Midnight Meredith discovers that she had a twin brother called Cristian, who almost died but Klaus had taken him when they were just 3 years old when the "attack" went on with her grandfather. She also tells the group what she really is, which is a hunter-slayer, but also some type of vampire with kitten teeth and her parents have been feeding her a tiny amount of blood every week (in the form of blood sausages). The Hunters: Phantom The Hunters: Moonsong The Hunters: Destiny Rising Meredith along with Alaric, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Zander, Bonnie, and the Original Pack fight against Klaus, Katherine von Swartzschild and the Vampire Army. In the end, Meredith and Elena destroyed Klaus, and Cristian, her twin brother. Meredith was originally written into the Pilot as "Elena’s rock and her best friend," says Kevin Williamson, "but when you read the script, there were all these girls, and you couldn’t really tell them apart." In 5th part of Inside The Vampire Diaries, Kevin Williamson confirmed that Meredith will eventually appear in the series soon, but doesn't know the right way to bring her into the TV series just yet.In the Season 3, in the episode The New Deal, Meredith Sulez appears with the name Meredith Fell. She is slightly older in her age compared with her counterpart in the books. In the books, she is a student and girlfriend of Alaric Saltzman but in the series, Meredith is a doctor and has a relationship with Alaric Saltzman. Trivia *Her birthday is June 6 (making her a Gemini), but on that day, when she was three years old, her grandfather was attacked by Klaus, an Old One (In the series, they are known as the Originals) and possibly other vampires. Shortly after that, her grandpa had attacked Meredith and her grandmother and Klaus had taken Meredith's twin brother, Cristian, away, purposefully letting Meredith live. Since then, her parents have been celebrating Meredith's birthday one week earlier, which is May 30. *In the books, Meredith's physical appearance is the same as that to Elena Gilbert (portrayed by Nina Dobrev) in the series. *In the books, Meredith is the character that Damon is afraid of her for mental strength (she can resist the charms of the vampire). *Meredith prefers Stefan over Damon. *Meredith's nickname for Stefan is "Masked Man" because Stefan constantly wore black sunglasses which overed his eyes. *Meredith is the only main character from the books who isn't a main character in the series. While Jeremy is the only main character who was never in books. *Meredith is often sarcastic, calm, smart and often uses her black humor to amuse others. *Meredith's grandfather is the only survivor of an attack by Klaus (Elena tells Stefan that there is a person who knows the weakness of Klaus, this person is the grandfather of Meredith). *Meredith is part of the fight against Klaus and Tyler Smallwood. Meredith helps Matt after that Tyler let him unconscious. *Meredith is one of the strongest female characters in books. She and Bonnie are bodyguards for Stefan when Caroline is going to say her speech. Meredith shows no fear of vampires including Damon Salvatore (who has been said to be dangerous by everyone including Elena herself), and she does not hesitate to help Stefan in the fight against Klaus and the werewolf Tyler Smallwood. *Most likely is that Meredith has lied about the time of the attack from her grandfather. Meredith mentioned that the attack happened before she was born (this is a lie) but Alaric mentions that he meets a girl (Meredith) when he was studying about the paranormal. After Meredith said the attack came when she was a child, which is true, because she visits her grandfather since then and she knows Alaric. *In the book The Return: Midnight, Meredith had a twin brother named Cristian. She also tells the group what she really is, which is a vampire hunter-slayer. *Meredith's last name Sulez is changed to Fell in the series. She is played by Torrey DeVitto and appears as a recurring character during Season 4. Julie Plec said that if Meredith appeared, it would "take the show in a whole new direction." *In the book Midnight, Meredith reveals that she is a hunter-slayer, a person who hunts down and kills Old Ones, vampires, kitsune (fox spirits), werewolves and many other paranormal creatures that wreak havoc. Meredith entrusts her trust in Stefan, Elena, Matt and Mrs. Flowers with her secret as it against her apparent "code" that she can't tell anyone about her occupation. Meredith also has a Fighting Stave she "ransacked" from her parents' attic that is tipped with iron (for kitsune), wood (for vampires), white ash wood (for The Old Ones), poison (for humans), vervain (for vampires) and silver (for werewolves). *Alaric K. Saltzman is Meredith's husband as of The Salvation trilogy. See also Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Novel Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead